Kuroshitsuji: Bury Me in Black
by DreamerGirlWinter
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel get their must difficult case from the queen yet! They will face death, despair... and lovve, has Yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My first Black Buttler fanfic! I love the amine, Sebastian is so hot! Read and review please!**_

Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes.

Crows cawed and flapped there wings overhead.

A thick mist hung over the baron stones which were shrowded in darkness.

There were feathers everywhere. They fell like snow because they were white. It was as though all the crows had turned white and shed their feathers like vanished dreams.

Ciel's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Then there was a voice.

"When one has rejected teh faif it is impossible for them to enter the gates of heaven" echoed the voice.

Ciel smirked.

"If I had the faih, would I have summoned you?"

The voice found this amusing and laughed.

"Ha ha ha" laughed the voice.

The voice was elegant and chilling in equal measures Ciel thought as the shivers of trepidation ran down his spine.

"So" spoke thye voice "You wish to make the contract?"

Ciel froze. This was it. He was going to make the deal with dhe demon. This is what he had come to the sinister realm for.

The voice was waiting.

"Yes" said Ciel "Make the contract and grant my wishes!"

The realm faded and glowed a brilliant white, even whiter than the crows.

The light streamed in through the open curtains.

Ciel looked up at the tall figurine adjusting them. It was a butler dressed in black. The butler turned to him and smiled like a predeter learing at its pray.

"A poached salmon mints has been prepeared for your breakfast" spoke the butler. "Would you prefer scones or wheat as a side?"

Ciel sat up in the bed. "Scuns."

The butler lifted some clothes from the wardrobe and began dressing Ciel's white, pallid skin with his delicate fingers.

Ciel felt the butler's soft hands as they arranged his tie. They were softer than the feathers from the place that they came from.

"The Italian dude who runs the factory in Italy will be arriving disafternoon" said the butler,

Ciel nodded and lifted a steaming cup from the tree the butler had placed on his bed.

"The scent is delicate" said Ciel "What blend is this?"

"It is tea" the butler specified.

"Tank you Sebastian" replied ciel as the butler began to leave.

Suddenly, a dart skimmed the air, pointed towards the back of teh butlers head. Rising two figners, the butler caught it like the salmon mints that made Ciel's breakfast.

Ciel let out a satisfied sigh.

"how was that?" smiled Sebastian inquiringly.

"FUK OFF SEBASTIAN!" snarled Ciel.

"Yes, my lord" beamed Sebastian.

And he did.

_**A/N: Rate and review so I can improve, I hope you like and thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is! Chapter 2 of Bury Me in Blak! Hands up if you think Sebastian is hot! Reviews apprieciated!1**

"Toduy, I have prepaured the Mint Salmons and scones" smiled Sebastian as Ciel came into the dinnering room.

"Is there Arl Grey?" sighed Ciel

"Yes, bochan" smiled Sebastian "Meirin?"

Meirin approached the table with the pot of tea. Ciel sat at the table and began to eat the poched salmon mints.

"The salmon is well minted" acknowledged Ciel.

"Yes" lended Sebastian "As a butler of the Phantomhive family it is only right that I should be able to mint the salmon with mints in a way that befits the nobility of the Phantomhive name."

Ciel brgan to eat the breakfast.

Ciel yelped in pain as a sudden cascade of Earl Grey drenched the crotch of his green soot.

"Meirin.. What are you- What the fuk are you doing?" snapped the Earl.

A drop of tea landed on the pristine table cloth. Sebastian lurched forward and snagged the cloth, pulling it full length away from the table in less than asecond. The poched salmaon mints gently took to the air above the table and crashed down in a confetti of beautifully minted salmon pieces. The breakfast was ruined.

"Hmm, I might need more practice at this" smiled the butler.

Bard started to sniggle at the ruined minted salmon, Bard was disliking of the way that everyone thought that that butler was perefect and wanted to see him fail sometimes.

Ciel was sitting in the mess of food,

"Seba-Sebastian…" he stuttered,

Sebastian bowed to him, "what is it young eurl?"

"The food it's…" Ciel started,

"Don't worry," Sebastian smiled, "For I am a demon AND a butler!"

"Whaaaaat?" screamed Meirin

" I mean, I am One Hell of a BUTLER!" mended Sebastian wisely. "Now, if you have time to be sanding about, it is time you got to work! We have the Italian man who runs the Italian factory that we own coming for dinner this evening, and we must provide deh foinest PHANTOMHOIVE WELCUM!"

Sebastian glared at Meirin, Vinnie and Barf for their laziness in the way that a snake would at a hepless moos that had been snared by its tap.

"Meirin, fetch teh tee set! Finnie, arrange the grass! Barfd, aren't you meant to be cooking the dinner?" Now get to werk!"

The frightened peeps ran from the wrath of Sebastian as he began to wipe the mited salmon poche from the clothes of de earl.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Later that day, Ciel walked up the stairs of his mansion house. At the top there was a picture painted of his parents. His parents had died in the fire that had destroyed his old house which had been there before but the new one was built on the place where it had been and looked just like it so people didn't know the difference.

Ciel didn't like the picture because when he looked at it he wuz overwhelmed with feelings of darkness and despair, like a snowfall of sorrow on his broken heart. Also, his dad looked like Sebastian and it was kinda off putting because deep in his heart, Ciel thought that Sebastian was phit. So, choking back a wave of sadness, Ciel continued to wank up the stairs to his ruom, where he rang the bell that called the demon buttler.

"yes my lord" said Sebastian.

"I am hugney, get me something sweet to eat." Replied Ciel as he sat menacingly at his desk like a raven on a tombstone.

"No, I cannot" said Sebastian grimly. "We are having a ghost for dinner and it is inappropriate for the Phantomhive to have sweet things before the dinner."

"Come on Sebastian" pleased Ciel

The butler shook his head justly.

"One moor thing" said Ciel. "That portert in the hall, please have it rermoved."

Sebastian gasped because he was not used to people taking down portraits of their dead folks.

"The master of the fantomhive household is now meh, CIEL PHANTOMHOEUIVE!" said Ciel.

"Very wull" said Sebastian, bowing slowly.

"Now" said Ciel "What about getting me something sweet.?"

"I cannot" Sebastian reminded him.

"Sebastian.." Ciel pleaded, licking his lips with anticipation.

"yes?" replied Sebastian, leaning in closer towards him so that he could feel the earl's breath on his face.

"Go Fuck yourself Sebastian" snapped the earl.

"YES, my lord" said the butler.

And as strange rustling noises filled the room, Barf was conceiving a plaun…

**A/N What do you think? I had some nice pms of support from you peeps so fanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I thought itd add more depth and meening to the storys if it was told from someonmes perespevtive so I decided to write the rest of bury me inblack with character points of view added un. Thanks to all of you who reviewd or pmd me about the story. Please enjoy Chapet 3.**

**Barf's POV**

I HATE that Sebastian, everyone thinks he's so hot and perfect But Ia'm cleerly butr looking than him and cooler too. He's always gloomimg around the place and Meirin thinks he's fit although I'm better looking and she shoulkd fancy me. So today will be the revenge of the BARF because I have a plan to humaniate Sebastian in front of the earl and the Italian factory man who is coming for the dinner! I went to find Maynin and Findle.

"Mayrin, Finee!" I sufd

"Whut" says they.

"I dunt like Sebastian." I gruffed.

"WHUUUU" they mused. "But Sebastian's awesome, he's so cool and good looking and he-"

"No" I intervened. "He is nut."

They whined and began to cry but I didn't care because my plan and might was more impotent than there foolish emotion.

"So" I wunt on "Sebastian gets all the credit around here although it is weh who works. I think we should be appreciated."

They nodded and murmured in agreement, so I said:

"So why don't we teech him a lemon and fuck up the household and make him go ugh in surprise at teh muss!"

They were in agreement and clapped and said yes, so I went:

"So it is decoided." And den we cardled out the plan.

**Sebustian's POV!**

Teh silver wuz like a mirror without a hint of varnish, the tablecloths are new and lik really clean, the white roses of witch the earl is most foond of are really nice and good. The pinnaclulo of our hospitalt, denier will be peppered from te frosted and handpucked ingedirnts! Indeed this is the wirst class PHANTOMHOIEVE WELCOME!

The yung master was very aroysed at not being allowed any sweet things before deenr but then I saw the most horriblerst site of all.

"So" I said " How de fuck did things end up like this?" The garden was melted, the meet was fired and the tea set was smeened.

Barf stood smugly and silently lik the big dick that he is while Maynard and Binnie cried like chindren.

I had to sort out the muss, but first..

"Fock you Barf!" I said to barf.

"Well fuck you too Sebasndian" snarled Badf

Then I took the meat and beat him half to deth with it for his insolence.

"We have no time to build new meat, garden and tea so we will muk do wif what we have!" I was going to fix the mess because as I said, I am a DEMON _**AND**_ a BUTTLER.

**The Gusts POV**

My house and cart drew closer to the phantomhive resoidence ahud of me on the winding lane that was as narrow, dark and mysterious as the sould of the yung earl who populated it. The carriage stopped at the manner. The door opened and I stepped out with dignity. There was a handsom buttler present and he was cool. Then I saw.. THE GARDEN WAS MADE OF STONE.

"Woo" I said "The garden is made of stoon"

"Yus" lended the buttler. "It is stoon as seen in japoon."

"Whut genius" I mund. "Whut a elenphant garden this is"

"Yes, I thought it appropriate that dinner should eaten in the garden tonight, please take time to wank to the mansion and relax until then." Said the buterl

I was sooo excoited for dinner!

"My my, just as oone wood expuct of the phantomhive family, I cannot wayt for night to fall now" I blossomed.

**Ciel's POV**

The Italian factory guy blossoms and blooms like a flower bed. His elepjance annoys my dark and mysterious soul. He was financing about finances to me but I dunt reely cair becuz we are playing a bored game. I spoon the spindler.

"Ugh" I testicled. "Enturd by the I's of the ded. It's your turn"

The Italian dude smiled like a beautiful sunflower.

"As I wuz saiying" he begun to speak more about the finace, and den he asked me for 1000 poynds to enlarge the factory he ooned. He sweated like a sun kissed escalope that had been barbecued in the summer sunlingt of summer*.

*(summer is like june juli and autust)

"What the fok" I spoot "But they don't use pounds in italy at all. There are discrepancies in the wild tale you tell me! I am inclined towards believing that you are attempting to defraud me out of £1000 to benefit your own measly ends."

"Noooo, noot at all!" he toadstooled and pulled at his lacy necktie that kinda looked like that of the KFC guy. But KFC wasn't invented so I didn't know that at the time. He took his go in the game.

"Lose your legs in the postest" I snarled as he landed on the swuare.

"B-But that's how my sneakers wuz loosed!" he snowdropped.

"Your sneakers are not material!" I snarled "Now u can only go half the distance"

"k" he said and spinned the spunner.

He gasped in horror

"Burned the falmes of fyre!" I spoked.

"Noooooooo!" despeared the guy

"Yus!" I mooned. "You have defiled the nobility of the pahantomhive crest that bears on my heritage and for this you must be punished to the boone!"

The guy frolicked in fright.

Der was a cock at the door.

"Dinner has been served in the garden of stoon" mused sebastian, the hot demon butler that I got from the demon pl;ave with the fedtehrs in it.

"Dinner has been counciled!" I roared "Take dis fucker to da oven!"

"Yes my lord" saud Sebastian and he took the guy to the oven to be ovened.

**Sebastian's POV**

After I put the guy in deh oven I slowly roasted him for 15 minutes before letting him out so he could run around and moon for a while in the night sky. I went to barf and told that dick that we needed a new oven. He wanted to protest but he remembered the meat incident off earlier and kept quiet. Den I smacked him wif my portable teapot and went up to see the yong musterd.

I wnt up to his rum, on deh stairs I renumbered that I had taken tee picturd of his parents down. The yung bochan was in his rum, he luked so pretty in deh moonlite of deh night, his big blue eye and his greyed hair. He wuz stil wering his cloves.

"Hiya Sebustiurn," he worded, as he wulked towards me.

"gud evenering bokechan," I mused sedurctily wit a smell.

"I need hurlp taking my cloffes of," he peased,

"hehehe," I giggloed, I wuz amused, he wuz always neding hulp wit such thungs.

Wit my whiye gloved hands I undoed the ribbony thingy thut he ties rund his neck, he smelled up at meh,

"your hunds are all gloved," he whistled, as my gloved hands were gloving round him,

"yus," I soundered,

"tuk dem off," he laced,

"hehehe," I suckled, as I tuk deh gloves of and set dem on Ciely's bed.

"Yu may continuete," he luped on his lips.

"k," I cupped,

I unbutted his shirt wit my naked hands,

"I likes dat sebustin," milked ciel,

Hes palid skins was all soft and stuff, he wuz getting moar exposed and I wuz smelling, I removed deh shirt, his yung body opun to deh air, he smiled at me, I smiled bak.

"Sebustern…" he stated,

"yu dun't need to say anythungs," I rendered,

I drupped his shirt to deh floor, it fluttered as it fell, his I folered it, he reachered up and tuched ma face,

"Sebuerstian," he stroked,

"Yus?" I wondered,

"pick dat deh fuk up and gut out of my rum!" he scramed,

"yeser my lurd!" I bowed

**A/N reud and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tanks for the revows! In repley to the guest, well I was born in the 90s and I says Dude, so lik you are wrong. , I'm sorry wut hav I spelt wrong so badly? Like you obvs spelt "problem" wrong!1!**

**Chatper 4**

**Sebastun's POV**

The doorbell rang, so as the buttler that I am, I unsewered it, der was this wuman who was wering red.

"MY nam is mudurm rud!" she smushed,

"Booooccchhaaannn!" I holdred, "there is someun at the dur for yoooouu!"

I wutched as Ceil cames down the stairs, he waz wering these sexy soks that wure held up at he's knes, his dark shorts reveling his pale legs. I hud helped him get drussed, so I knew he wuld be wering a frully white shurt and a gren coat.

"Ah," soldered Ciep, "Whu is it?"

"Madams Red!" The woman anoucned, coming in the door with this guy who kinda luked like a girl, sorta, he was wering red too and he had all this long erd hair.

"Whos you?" the bocchen asked,

The wuman luked shuked, "I am ur ant! Madum red!"

"K," replied the bokechan, "Sooo… wut are you here for?"

"Dis is Greil, Greli Slutcliffe," Madam rud said, ponting at the man in red, "his my buttler, only ur butleer," she ponted at meh, "You're buttleer is phit and awsom and stuff, I wunt my buttlleerr lik dat."

"K," replied Ciely, "I'll get my sexah butler to teach him, nuw get out of my huse!"

"Okays!" the woman scrammed and ran ut the dur,

"Yu think I'm sexy Clie?" I asked,

"Oh ma gawd Sebandian I dudn't mean it, dunt get so big heded!11!" he scramed,

I sniggled to myself, he obvs fancied me.

"Hai," Greil said, obvs trying to be sexy, he flittered his eyes.

"Wull, Gresl," I sundered, "a gud butter noes how to mak tee! Go mak tee!"

"K," he smelled, then he wulked of,

"Sebandiasn?" Ciel asked,

"Yesh, my lord?" I replyed,

"Does Grebb even no were the kittchcan is to mak tee?" he asked,

"He hehe, " I giggled, "probs not!"

"We shuld get him bak!" he said,

"K," I replyed,

We walked to the kitchens, I slowly opuned the dur, den I herd ciel gasp. Den I saw it!11! Grull was hanging frum the ceiling!11! DED!

"Aw shit Sebasern," Ceil said, face paming himself.

"Awk I know, boxchan." I replyed, shooking my hed sadly, "he wuz so yung and fool of life!"

"And wat have I told yu abut decouratering the Puntumhover manson, of which my heritage besotes on meh, with ded peeps!111!" Ciel howled.

"Bokechan pls" I sud with angst. "I will see that dis ded peep is removed. Bardl;fsg! Cum to the kitchen at once you dick!

"Fak u" sed Bard.

Ciel gardened at Barf for his insolence.

"Bard, remove this dead people" I sighed.

"No Sebastian" growled barf "I think it looks dead (geddit) good up there"

The bookchN Showled in dismay.

"u are in table now bard" I dismayed with dismal displeasure.

Bard fummed his nose at me, raioseed his muddle finmger, laaffed like a retarded goat and ran away to the hall.

I spreened after him with demonic anger only to see him fro the flower vase at meh.

It smacked mah facve and I fell.

Oof saus i.

Barf laughed again. The dick. And leaped on the coffee tray thingy wif wheels and wheeled down the lawn. The door was opened see.

"If a butler of the pahantomhwoev famly wuz not ale to cuaghjtch a speeding barf on coffee table, den where wopuld we be. 4 I am a demon and a abuetglert.

I ran after the tray.

Barfs POV

Hahaha. I escaped the dumb sebvastian. My powers have grown in power since last we fought. And I am bettterer. My skills are more skiloful than asamurai on steroiuds only bettereer.

I was steering mah tray to London where there was a cock called big bun.

Woo. I wooed.

It was beautiful and I was umsbnired by the bootyud.

As I gazed at the cock hands I was rammed from behind. It was subsytian!

Sebastian's POV

I caught dat fucker barf. How I hated that dumb man of kitchen. Wif his frazzled meet and smeened tea, he was the biggest loser I eber have seen! I had a special Wesson 4 him. A lesson that I hadgfs to teach!

"Noooooooo" barfed bard.

I leaped ontop te tray and thumbed my nose witf skill, causoing barf tpo screem in terror.

Hjehe. I heeed. " did u think Dat a butler servib g the opahsntomhive house woud be outrundled by a barf on a trolley you big fucker!"

"Nahhh" he wood.

I yanked him by the neck. "Dis time there shall be no mercy!"

Barf began to cry and plead but as the batlker of the phantoyumhove fam I had no choice but tio punish his dickness wif punishable justice.

"In the name ofd the phanotouymhoive heritage ia shall punish u right to the boon 4 I am a demon and a gater!"

"whut, but nooo!¬" said barf.

I threw him into the aqir and he flew through the cock face of the big ben and out the other side., der was a crash and a spalltter of his broken boons.

BARF WUZ DED.


End file.
